


The Dark Book | One-Shots

by Shanubi



Category: Horror - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bad Ending, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Chases, Crying, Dead People, Depressing, Disturbing Themes, Don't Like Don't Read, Drowning, Everybody Dies, Games, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haunted Houses, Heavy Angst, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Killing, Knives, LMAO, Murder Mystery, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Scary, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, a little bit of homo, i'm about to give up, ok now this is getting ridiculous, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanubi/pseuds/Shanubi
Summary: A one-shot collection of bed-time stories, only it's a little dark and scary. Each story owns a plot-twist so don't read if you're light-hearted. Actually, don't read if you can't take character deaths or a little physical harm. Just a warning :)Suggestions are open so feel free to share plots with me.





	1. House Of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live in the same house. But he isn't who they think he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not own BTS or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not associate with BigHit. All rights go to their rightful owner.

"This place is huge!", Hoseok called after dropping his heavy grey suitcase on the wooden floor. His friends followed him behind, the sound of creaking echoed through the silent building as they stepped further inside. They had rented a two-story house which granted all seven boys a single room. They had agreed to begin a live together, growing up and becoming adults with each other's support and help.

"This is amazing", Jungkook mumbled as his eyes looked around, taking in the beautiful construction of the inside. Taehyung stood next to Jungkook and placed his red suitcase on the floor as well.

"It's looking much bigger than on the pictures", Taehyung added and looked over at Namjoon. Namjoon nodded his head in agreement, his arms crossed as he joined the boys and looked around. Jimin took in his surroundings for a short moment before he called out joyfully, "let's check the rooms!".

Yoongi immediately took his heavy bag and followed Jimin behind. They didn't waste too much time before they began walking around and entering each room. A few hours later they had finally managed to agree on who's taking which room and settled all of their stuff. Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin were staying on the lower floor while Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin took the upper floor. Their rooms weren't exactly next to each other but still close enough for their liking.

-

"Come on, hyung!", Jimin called out and leaned in over Namjoon's back, his small hands over his shoulders as he watched the two boys play with cards. Hoseok had managed to win the first round which forced Jimin to be some sort of motivation for Namjoon.

"You're only stressing him more, Jimin", Hoseok said before laughing softly. Namjoon only sighed and tilted his head, looking like he had already accepted his defeat. It had been two weeks already and they had found nothing but comfort in their new house. Taehyung was sitting on the couch next to Yoongi and watched television with him while Jungkook and Seokjin were busy in the kitchen. They had decided to take care of today's meal and promised the boys to prepare something special since this was their first time cooking together. 

After the meal had been prepared, the boys settled down on the large dinner table and began eating. Many compliments were thrown at both chefs, praising their cooking skills as the food went down their stomachs.

"Ah, I'm so full", Jungkook jockingly whined as he leaned back on the chair, his right hand rubbing his belly in circle motions.

"That's because you ate so much!", Seokjin explained and pointed at the three empty plates that stood in front of Jungkook, receiving an exhaled weak laughter from the maknae.

"I was scared that he was going to eat us too", Teahyung added to which the others laughed.

Jimin gave Taehyung a small push on his shoulder as he covered his mouth with his other hand, laughing at the ridiculous statement. Some time had passed and the boys had decided to throw a party at Hoseok's room since his was the largest. They did a few karaoke singing and danced to random songs, spending hours in the process. Taehyung and Jimin were yelling out the words belonging to the accurate song before Seokjin joined them with a loud scream. Yoongi had already lost most of his power and was sprawled over the sofa. 

Namjoon couldn't stop his laughter as he watched the boys perform. Hoseok and Jungkook were sitting next to the almost sleeping Yoongi, their stares judging the three jumping figures.

Everything was great, then night time arrived.

"Are you sure that you don't want my help, hyung?", Jimin asked as he followed Hoseok around the room, watching him pick up food and cups from the floor.

"No, it's really okay. You can go to sleep, Jimin", Hoseok assured him and sent him a smile in order to convince his helpful friend. Jimin only pouted his plump lips and walked past the couch, catching the sight of a sleeping Yoongi. He neared the figure and bent down before be placed his small palm over Yoongi's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake, "Yoongi-hyung, you can't sleep here".

Yoongi slowly opened his eyes, taking note of Jimin's presence before he sat up. Jimin placed his arm on Yoongi's back and helped him stand up by gently holding onto his arm, slowly walking towards the open door.

"Goodnight, hyung", Jimin said and glanced back at the cleaning boy.

"Goodnight, Jiminie", Hoseok replied and watched the last two figures leave his room. First Jungkook and Taehyung had left and were followed by Namjoon who went to the bathroom. Seokjin was the next to leave before the last two boys also made their departure. He was all alone in his room now and had to clean up all of this mess by himself. It was almost midnight and the entire house was quiet, only the creacking sound of wood echoing whenever one of the boys walked around. 

He figured that the walls were really thin since he could hear Jimin talk to Yoongi before hearing a door being closed. He assumed that Jimin had left Yoongi's room and was now walking back to his own. Hoseok sighed deeply as he looked over the coffee table, there were leftovers and plastic cups all over it. He grabbed the large plastic bag and shook it open before he began filling the bag.

Just then all the lights were cut out, the entire place covered in darkness. Hoseok froze for a short moment and stood straight again, dropping the plastic back on the floor. Not even a second had passed before he heard two faint screams, one being Seokjin while the other was probably Jimin.

"The lights turned off!", he heard a voice yell to which he assumed that it was Jimin. Hoseok blindly groped his way towards his door but ended up stepping on a bottle. He was able to catch himself right before he fell and sighed deeply, continuing to carefully find his way to the door. He then finally reached his goal but froze at the fact that his hands felt the wooden material which wasn't supposed to stand on his way.

"I'm sure this was open", he said to himself and lowered his hand to the handle, trying to open the door. However, Hoseok's door didn't budge as he tried to move it. There was a worried frown over his face before he knocked on his own door, "okay, really funny guys. You got me, congrats. Now open up, please".

There was nothing but silence coming from the other side. Hoseok's fear rised to which he began to gently pound his fist against the door, "listen, this is really not funny anymore".

Again, no response coming from the other side. Hoseok sighed and just when he wanted to bang his fist against the door again, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He snapped his head around, his round eyes looking inside the dark room. There wasn't anything that could be seen due to the closed curtains but he swore that he had heard footsteps just now.

"Hyung, are you there?", Hoseok heard Jimin from behind the door to which he turned around again.

"Yes but the door is locked. I can't get out", Hoseok explained, sighing against the wooden piece.

"Locked? Did someone lock your door?", Jimin asked, his voice clearly showing the confusion in him.

"You guys didn't?", Hoseok asked and raised an eyebrow, feeling only more uneasy about this whole situation.

"Hyung, I was the last one who left and the door was open. I didn't even close it", Jimin explained and his voice sounded much clearer now. The sudden realisation sent Hoseok a shiver down his body.

"Is there any light?", Hoseok asked and was referring to the fact if Jimin was able to see.

"No, I'm using my phone as a flashlight", Jimin replied.

"That's a good idea", Hoseok thought out loud and recalled the current place his phone could possibly be at. He remembered that he had left it over his bed.

"Where are the others?", the elder asked and wanted to know if they were the only ones around.

"Jin-hyung went to the basement to check the electricity box. I think Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi-hyung are sleeping in their room. I was going to check on Namjoon since he's still in the bathroom but then I heard you", Jimin explained carefully.

"Can you tell someone to help me open this door?", Hoseok asked the boy behind the door and got a quick reply. 

"Yes, I'll be right back!", and with that Jimin left the scene. Hoseok's heart was beating slightly faster as he began blindly making his way towards his bed. And then he heard it again, the previous footsteps. His entire body froze at the discomforting sound, his eyes nervously looking around the dark room. He couldn't see anything but he felt like being watched, as if there was someone with him in the room.

-

There was a loud creak when Jin slowly pushed the door open, looking down the stairs into the dark basement. Thanks to his phone, he could see each step and began making his way to the lower floor carefully. He felt a chilly sensation run down his body, his senses telling him to be careful. The place was dusty and cold, including the fact that he had never been in this basement before. He didn't like being alone in the darkness and felt the sudden urge onto hold Namjoon's hand at this very moment. 

The lower he walked down, the colder the air felt against his skin. He then finally reached the ground floor and used his phone to look around the place first. 

"What a mess", he said quietly as he observed the current state of their basement. There was dust flying in the air which was more visible due to the bright light. It took him a short moment to spot the electricity box before he sighed quietly and made his way to it.

-

"Stay calm", Hoseok told himself as he slowly made his way to his bed. He then stumbled against something big and noticed that he had reached his bed, leaning over it in order to grope for his phone. Another strange sound but this time, it was a faint exhale. Hoseok froze again but his heart rate began to increase. He told himself that his inner fear was only making this up and finally felt the hard device. He stood straight again and held the phone with his shaky hands, trying to unlock the screen and open its flashlight. 

The screen was facing him so once the flashlight was on, it exposed the view on the ground. And right there stood a pair of black shoes and legs, Hoseok's entire body flinching as he gasped at the unexpected sight. His phone flew out of his sweaty palms as he stepped back, his feet getting stuck at something he couldn't see. He ended up falling down backwards and felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before he limply lay over the floor. 

The pain was too immense for him to react, to even move a single muscle. His eyes were widely open and looking at the ceiling, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart. He then felt it, his head was lying over something warm. He had hit his head against the edge of his coffee table during the fall, he thought. Hoseok slowly began to lose his consciousness, the life leaving his body due to the heavy blood loss. His eyelids gave in and blocked his already darkened view, taking him to an endless sleep.

-

"Hyung, are you alright?", Jimin asked and softly knocked on the bathroom door. He heard faint steps and a sigh before the other person replied, "Yes, I am".

Namjoon sounded rather defeated than scared, giving Jimin a wave of relief for an unknown reason. He had felt sick after the party and decided to visit the bathroom first, in case he felt the urge to throw up which he didn't wanna do in his own room. However, his door was locked and he couldn't leave so he began knocking to which he gained Jimin's attention. And now he was trapped in the dark room, only a small window providing the room with very poor illumination.

"Are you sure you're alright? You haven't left the bathroom", Jimin added, exposing the concern he felt for his friend.

"It's not like I want to stay here, Jimin. I can't get out because you guys took the door handle", Namjoon explained calmly. This statement forced Jimin to point his flashlight over the door, noticing that the handle was, indeed, missing.

"Hyung, I really didn't know! I just saw it!", Jimin explained and turned his head to the right, looking at Jungkook's room. He remembered Hoseok's wish and needed to hurry.

"Hoseok-hyung is also trapped in his room and I need to tell the others. Is it okay if you wait? I won't take too long!", Jimin asked, he felt kind of guilty even though he hadn't done anything wrong. The fact that he couldn't help any of his friends was crushing him.

"Don't worry about me, I can wait", Namjoon reassured his younger friend. And with that, Jimin hurried to the maknae's room. He knocked a few times and opening the door, stepping inside before he found the boy sleeping on his bed. He walked over to Jungkook and gave his shoulder a gentle shake as he whispered, "Jungkook, you need to get up".

A faint groan left Jungkook's lips as he turned his head towards the voice, his eyes still half way closed. He frowned as he rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and was able to recognize Jimin a few seconds later.

"Hyung, what are you doing here? What time is it?", he asked, his raspy voice revealed how sleepy he actually was. 

"I need your help, come on", Jimin replied and pulled the blanket off Jungkook's body. Jimin wanted to boost the process a little bit since he thought of Hoseok who was still waiting for his return.

"What's happening?", Jungkook asked, slowly sitting up while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The power is off so Jin-hyung went to the basement, Hoseok's room is locked and the door handle of the bathroom is missing", Jimin explained in one go and held onto Jungkook's left arm, raising him to his feet to address him to hurry.

"What?", the maknae asked quietly, another confused frown forming over his face as he watched Jimin leave his room. He was making his way to Taehyung's room and knocked on the door.

"Is Jin-hyung in the basement?", Jungkook asked once he stepped out of his room, facing nothing but darkness. Jimin pointed his flashlight towards the maknae and watched him squeeze his eyes shut as he replied, "yes, he's trying to bring the power back".

"I'll go to him, I've dealt with an electricity box before", Jungkook confessed and turned on his own flashlight in his phone, making his way towards the stairs. Jimin watched his younger friend walk away before he faced Taehyung's door, knocking on it once again. Just when he wanted to grab the handle, the door was slowly opened by the room's owner, revealing a very tired looking Taehyung.

"Can I help you?", he asked while his hand rubbed his left eye. Jimin didn't like disturbing his friend during their sleep but he had no other choice, there was slight chaos going on in their house and they had to deal with it now.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I need your help. Hoseok's door is locked and we don't have the key, the bathroom handle is also missing", Jimin explained as he stepped aside, giving the other boy space to leave the room. Taehyung seemed confused about the whole situation but didn't hesitate as he made his way to the stairs, his finger flicking the light switch that was attached to the wall on the way. He wanted to bring light to the scene but stopped after nothing happened, his gaze over the light switch as he kept on flicking it.

"The power is currently off, Jin-hyung and Jungkook are in the basement to deal with that issue", Jimin quickly filled Taehyung in with the last bit of information and used his flashlight to grant both figures a good lightning.

"Oh, great", Taehyung sighed and walked down the stairs, Jimin's gaze following him.

-

"Hyung?", Jungkook called from the top of the stairs, his right hand over the door as he gently pushed it open. He gazed down for a short moment, taking in the darkness before spotting a faint light coming from the bottom floor.

"Yeah?", he then heard another voice answer his call to which he quickly brought up his phone and used it to brighten up his way, carefully walking down the stairs. Once he reached the lower ground, he pointed his light towards the elder one, watching him raise his hand in order to block the bright light from blinding his eyes.

"I came to help you, hyung", Jungkook explained, keeping the same position.

"Alright but quit blinding me", Jin explained and received a faint apology from the maknae before the light was removed from his gaze. Jin then turned to the electricity box and decided to show its current state to Jungkook as well, opening the lid of it. The cables had all been teared out and sparks kept on jumping out of their openings.

"Look at this. How are we supposed to fix this?", Jin asked and shook his head. Jungkook neared the sight with a few steps and took a closer look before he replied, "we can't".

The elder only turned his head to face the younger, both exchanging stares for a short moment. Jungkook had figured that Jin was expecting him to elaborate his statement.

"We shouldn't touch it, hyung. The cables are messed up", he added and pointed at the box. When Jin looked at the cables again, he spotted a small switch that had the words 'on' and 'off' written over it.

"What about this switch?", he asked and held his index finger over it, only to gain a faint yell from the maknae behind him.

"Don't touch it, hyung! You can get shocked!", Jungkook protested and pulled Jin by the arm, removing him from the danger.

"Why would I get shocked? I'm not even touching the cables", Seokjin said and pulled his arm away Jungkook's tight grip. He seemed slightly irritated, not at the maknae's statement, but at the fact that he couldn't stand by his words. He had promised to bring the light back but here he was facing a dead end, he couldn't go any further.

"I have never seen such a switch in an electricity box before so just don't touch it", Jungkook explained and turned around to leave the basement since there was nothing else they could do. However, Seokjin kept his gaze over the switch and ignored the other's calls.

"Hyung?", Jungkook asked as he stopped by the stairs, his view observing the elder who's finger was over the switch.

"No!", Jungkook yelled, his wide eyes watching Seokjin flick the switch to the 'on' side.

Nothing, just silence. 

"Well, it didn't bring back the power", Seokjin said and turned around to face the other boy, the word disappointment dripping off his facial expression. Jungkook sighed in slight disbelief at his hyung's ridiculous statement but also felt relieved that nothing had happened to him. Just then both of them heard a click coming from behind the wall on which the electricity box was placed. An axe was released from a vertical thin gap on the wall, the sharp bit landing right between Seokjin's neck and right shoulder, deeply cutting through the flesh.

Dropping his phone at the sudden pain, Seokjin began choking on his own blood which fell out of the corners of his lips. Jungkook watched in horror while dark liquid began streaming out of the ripped skin, covering a large part of his shirt. His wide eyes screamed terror as he saw Seokjin lose his consciousness, falling to the ground a few seconds later. The bottom of the axe was screwed into the gap from which it came out of so it didn't fall.

"H-hyung?", Jungkook's throat was sore as he quietly called, his heart pounding in his chest. He had just witnessed his friend face death by an axe. His entire body was paralyzed, he couldn't move while his eyes watched a blood puddle form around the lying body.

-

"Hyung, are you there?", Taehyung asked as he knocked on the door. However, he received no answer so he used more force, his fists pounding over the wooden material.

"Hyung, answer me!", he called again and felt slightly nervous after silence had greeted him once again.

"Why are you being so loud?", a deep voice appeared from behind Taehyung to which he turned around and saw Yoongi stepping out of his room. He seemed irritated by the fact that he had been disturbed during his sleep but after taking in Taehyung's facial expression, he could tell that there was something off.

"Hoseok-hyung is not answering", Taehyung explained, his right hand still over the door as he kept his gaze on the approaching Yoongi.

"Since when do you wait for permission to enter rooms?", Yoongi asked rhetorically, his tone revealing the sarcasm in his question. He was referring to the action of just entering the room instead of creating loud noises that would wake up the others.

"His door is looked, hyung", Jimin added as he stood by the bottom of the stairs, pointing his flashlight over Yoongi who squinted his eyes while groaning quietly.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed", Yoongi presumed as he walked over to Jimin and snatched the phone out of his small palms. Jimin couldn't help but pout weakly, he hadn't noticed that the bright light had annoyed his friend.

"And why are you all using your flashlight?", Yoongi asked and turned off Jimin's flashlight before handing it over to his younger friend. Now Taehyung was the only one who brought light to the dark scene, his flashlight was pointed towards the floor.

"Because the power is off, hyung. Hoseok is locked in his room and the bathroom door is missing its handle", Jimin replied and crossed his arms, his phone back in his pocket. Yoongi only raised one eyebrow as he faced Jimin, trying to observe the words he had just heard. He then opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the sudden loud steps, someone was running their way.

Taehyung quickly pointed his flashlight towards the source of the sound and the three boys took note of Jungkook running right into Yoongi's arms. Their bodies collided with slight force but Yoongi was able to catch them both before he called, "woah, easy there!".

"Jungkook, what's going on?", Taehyung asked once he saw his friend wrap his arms tightly around Yoongi's body. He was sobbing and choking on his own tears, he couldn't bring himself to speak and explain the horror he had just witnessed. Jimin quickly ran to the kitchen while Yoongi guided their way towards the couch standing a few feet away from them. Taehyung lit up the room by placing his phone upside down over the table, the light pointing towards the ceiling. Yoongi was sitting beside the crying boy while Taehyung crouched down close to Jungkook's knees, worry written all over their faces.

"Here!", Jimin called as he hurried back with a glass of water in his hands. Yoongi quickly took the glass and handed it over to the crying boy. His falling tears were now visible as he took a few sips, his body was shaking while his lungs fought for air.

"Calm down, okay? You gotta tell us what happened", Yoongi said and drew circles over Jungkook's back in an attempt to comfort him. He was the only one who was the least aware of the whole situation, after all.

"J-Jin-hyung, he-", Jungkook began but couldn't bring himself to finish, he didn't like recalling the horrific event. Taehyung was the first to react and stood to his feet before he informed the others, "I'll go and see what happened".

And with that, he took his flashlight and hurried out of the scene. Jimin had to pull his own phone out of his pocket since they were stripped off their previous light source.

-

Sighing deeply, Namjoon walked back and forth in the bathroom. He felt too tired to deal with the issues occurring in their own house. He had come into the bathroom for a reason and never expected to be left alone with pure darkness. However, he was grateful for the small window which allowed him to gaze out to the sky. He spent most of his time watching the moon, the glowing sphere which was surrounded by thousands of stars. But after some time he began feeling bored, even slightly irritated.

He finally decided to knock on the door, he wanted to call for someone. Just then, the water tap began releasing water and filling the bathtub. Namjoon's entire body turned around at the sudden sound, the incident taking him a few seconds to react. He slowly walked over to the bathtub, bending down in order to turn off the water. As he turned the handle, the water only streamed out stronger. He then tried turning both handles towards the opposite direction but nothing changed, the water kept on filling the tub.

"What is happening?", he mumbled to himself, faint panic and fear lurking in his mind. He hadn't touched the bathtub at all so he asked himself why all of this was happening in the first place. Suddenly he took note of the drain stopper wich was the main cause the water was filling the large tub. He got down on his knees and dipped his left hand inside the water, only to pull it out immediately. He groaned at the burning sensation on his skin and realised, the tub was being filled with hot water.

"Ouch", he hissed before blowing over his hand, the skin had turned slightly red already. He frowned into the water and felt steam coming out of it due to the high temperature, something he couldn't see since the room was poorly lit. He felt the steam on his skin while the water kept streaming out, either he would take another painful risk or let the water overfill the bathtub. The longer he waited, the more skin he would burn during his attempt. He took a deep breath and prepared himself before he felt a strong grip around his neck.

He was then pushed forward into the water, his entire head meeting the burning sensation at once. Namjoon was caught off guard, he hed been alone in the bathroom the entire time and couldn't recall anyone entering this place. He used his hands to pull himself back up but the other person was too strong, much stronger than he was. He was screaming as loud as he could, the water reducing most of the volume of his voice as his screams turned into bubbles. Water was being splattered everywhere as his lungs began to ache due to the lack of oxygen.

He slowly lost his strength, followed by the loss of his consciousness. He had lost to whoever stood behind him, the person had managed to take the life out of Namjoon's body mercilessly. Once his limp arms fell to the side, the figure let go of Namjoon's neck and watched him slip out of the bathtub. His lifeless body landed over the floor, his entire face and neck had turned red due to the hot water he was forcefully shoved into.

-

"Did you hear that?", Jimin asked as he looked up to Yoongi, the elder still trying to calm down the crying boy. Yoongi only shook his head, he had his entire focus on Jungkook the entire time.

"It came from upstairs. Maybe Namjoon is calling", Jimin added and stood to his feet.

"Wait, Namjoon is still trapped in the bathroom?", Yoongi asked, a look of confusion over his face.

"Yes but he said that it was fine", Jimin felt the urge to explain, he didn't want to be seen as someone who didn't care about his friends. After all, he was the only one running around to help every single one of the boys. Since his flashlight was bright enough to lit up the entire place, he didn't need a phone as he went to the stairs. He hurried up and stood in front of the bathroom door, knocking over it softly before he called, "hyung, did you call us?".

He received only silence.

"Hyung, is everything alright?", he knocked again and felt kind of worried, his senses sending him a warning. He then heard it, a faint breath which sounded like an exhale. He looked over to his left, seeing the short dark corridor that owned a window at its end. He then faced the door again and made another knock. There was a chill running down his body, he felt eyes watching him even though there was no one near him. He wanted to call Yoongi but his throat felt sore, his heart thudding against his chest. He felt scared, this entire event made him feel scared.

He decided to leave, to go back to the others and turned to face the stairs. He raised his left hand to place it over the wooden fence. But then he felt a hand over his back, one that pushed him forward with a strong force. There was no time for him to react, Jimin was falling down the stairs. Yoongi snapped his head towards the sound, once he heard the first loud thud. His eyes watched in terror as he saw Jimin roll down over each step, quickly raising himself to his feet. A strange crack followed the scene before Jimin landed on his side, his body not making a single movement after it reached the floor.

"Jimin!", Yoongi yelled and ran over to the lifeless body, Jungkook covering his teary eyes since he refused to see another dead friend. Yoongi fell over his knees and rolled over his friend's body , cringing at the sight in front of him. Jimin had dislocated his right shoulder and his neck seemed out of form, Yoongi assuming that the previous crack was Jimin breaking his neck during the fall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no", Yoongi mumbled and felt tears run down his cheeks, he had just lost a friend and he couldn't do anything about it.

"We need to call for help! Jin-hyung is-", Taehyung came running but stopped once he was greeted with the dreadful sight, his eyes immediately landing on Jimin.

"W-what happened?", Taehyung asked, not daring to near both bodies on the floor. Yoongi didn't reply, he kept his eyes on Jimin as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hyung, I'm scared", Jungkook said quietly, gaining Taehyung's attention at once. He still had both of his hands cover his eyes, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Where is Namjoon and Hoseok?", Yoongi asked, the tone of his voice revealing the slight anger he felt. Their absence was not only questionable, but also concerning.

"They're locked in rooms, we need to get them out", Taehyung explained as he walked over to Jungkook.

"Do you think they're also dead?", Yoongi asked again, his dark question bringing a silence into the scene. Yoongi sounded so hopeless, almost as if he had accepted the fact that all over their absent friends had already died.

"I don't want to think about that", Taehyung replied a few seconds later, only turning his head to Yoongi as he stood in front of Jungkook. There was a tear running down Taehyung's cheek but he wasn't making any noises, he wanted to seem strong for his crying friend.

"I'm not feeling well, hyung", Jungkook suddenly said while he placing his hand over his chest. Taehyung put his hand over Jungkook's forehead and took note of the high temperature, the maknae was having a fever.

"Go to your room, Jungkook. I'll call for help", Taehyung said and helped the younger boy stand to his feet before he slowly made his way to the stairs. However, he froze a few seconds later as he observed the corpse on the floor. Yoongi was quick to react and led him towards the stairs, keeping silent the entire time. It was hard to witness a friend's death, it felt as if they had lost a part of themselves. They left Jimin's lifeless body and carefully made their way towards Jungkook's bedroom, ignoring the bathroom in which Namjoon should have been.

Yoongi preferred not seeing his friends over finding them dead, or in painful conditions. He wasn't strong enough to deal with such grief, he couldn't do that to himself, he couldn't take that risk. The boys heard Taehyung speak on the phone, his shaky voice trying to explain everything to the person on the other side of the line. Jungkook began losing more of his strength as they walked inside of his room, his body collapsing over the bed.

"Jungkook, are you okay?", Yoongi asked, there was worry and deep concern for his young friend.

"Yes, I just- I feel dizzy, hyung", Jungkook stuttered out as he laid his body properly over the mattress. Yoongi noticed how unhealthily Jungkook's body was shaking and decided to cover his body with the blanket, placing his palm over the maknae's forehead after.

"You're running a fever", he added and walked over to the almost body sized window, wanting to open it in order to fill the room with fresh air. He knew that some good air would do him good as well.

"No, hyung. I'm really cold", the maknae whispered to which Yoongi turned to face him. He removed his hands from the window and walked back to the bed, his mind still displaying the sight of Jimin. Yoongi ended up running his fingers through his hair before he heard Jungkook take deep breaths.

"What's wrong?", Yoongi asked as he leaned over the younger boy, beginning to panic at the discomforting sight.

"My-my chest hurts, h-hyung. I-I can't breathe-", Jungkook choked out, the raise and fall of his chest turning deeper. His lips were parted as he tried to fill his lungs with air, he was struggling to keep himself alive.

"Taehyung!", Yoongi yelled as he removed the blanket from Jungkook's body. He had never been this panicked before, his friend was about to suffocate right in front of his eyes. Taehyung bursted inside the room, dropping his phone at the sight of his gasping friend.

"What's happening to him!?", Taehyung asked loudly as he ran over to the bed, not being able to touch his suffering friend.

"I don't know! He started to take deep breaths and-", Yoongi replied, the tone of his voice exposing the fear he felt, afraid to lose another friend. Jungkook's right hand grasped the shirt over his chest, his deep breaths turning into sharp ones.

"He's having a heart attack!", Taehyung confirmed since he had experienced the scene of an heart attack before and knew the symptoms of it. This was the limit for Yoongi, he couldn't take anymore. He took a few steps back, his eyes watching in horror as Taehyung leaned over Jungkook. Countless tears were running down Taehyung's cheeks, his hands holding onto Jungkook's left hand.

All movement stopped.

Both figures watched as Jungkook's right hand went loose, the life leaving his body slowly. His eyes were still open, staring at the ceiling as he lay over the bed.

"No, don't do this to me. Please, don't go", Taehyung mumbled as he got over his knees, placing his forehead over the back of Jungook's left hand. Yoongi's heart fell to his stomach, he knees felt too weak to keep him standing to which he fell on all fours. A deep silence approached the room, Taehyung's quiet sobs filling the air. The hand Taehyung was holding felt cold, his mind refusing to believe that his friend had left this world without him.

There was a loud siren coming from outside before red and blue lights entered the room through the large window, help had arrived but a little too late. Yoongi was sitting on the floor as he listened to the sound of the loud siren, the ceiling was painted with the lights coming from a police car. Taehyung had also heard the siren so he slowly removed himself from the bed, getting on both feet before he walked over to Yoongi. He knelt down next to the shaking figure and placed both of his hands over Yoongi's shoulders.

"Stay with me, hyung.", Taehyung whispered, referring to the fact that only they were left alive. A visible tear escaped Yoongi's left eye as they kept their eyes locked. Both of them seemed scared, both of them seemed hopeless. Even if they were the only ones alive, they were left with the biggest damages. They weren't the same anymore, nothing was the same anymore. Both figures slowly stood to their feet, Yoongi suddenly wrapping his arms around Taehyung.

"We lost them all, it's over", there was grief in Yoongi's voice, he was broken by the events they had been through. Their playful evening had turned into a nightmare, in only a few seconds. Taehyung could feel his older friend's racing heart against his own chest, he then wrapped his arms around Yoongi's torso and pulled him closer to him.

"It's not over yet", Taehyung spoke quietly as he blankly stared towards the large window in front of him. His words took Yoongi by surprise before he felt Taehyung's hands gently pull him away. There was a short moment of silence between both boys, the sound of someone ringing the doorbell echoing through the house. Yoongi then watched Taehyung form a smile over his lips before his hands forcefully pushed Yoongi backwards against the window, crashing through the thin glass.

The shards were shining in the moonlight as they flew in the air, Yoongi hadn't expected such an outcome. The world seemed to have slowed down its own time, it felt as if he was falling into eternity. But not for too long, until his body collided with the hard cement. The falling glass pieces were scattered over and around Yoongi's body, he had lost all function to his body through the forceful impact. His entire body felt like being crushed between two solid walls, the pain was too intense for him to focus on the approaching figures.

"Was he just thrown out of the window!?", Yoongi heard a female voice ask while his eyes were glued to the dark sky.

"There must be someone else in the house!", another deep voice added before the sound of them running entered Yoongi's ears. He struggled to take in a deep breath, his eyelids slowly blocking his view to the night sky. He took in the beauty of the bright moon before pure darkness took over, the life leaving his body.

Taehyung kept his eyes on the lying body until he could confirm his death, stepping away from the window slowly. He stood in front of the mirror that had been placed in Jungkook's room and locked eyes with his own reflection.

"Now it's over", he whispered and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not own BTS or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not associate with BigHit. All rights go to their rightful owner.
> 
> **Follow me on Twitter!**  
>  @Shanubi1


	2. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to strangers. Don't let strangers into your house.

**_Wednesday, 11:31 pm_ **

Another loud thunderstrike echoed through the entire house, lighting up every room with its bright light.

The heavy rain was pouring down from the dark clouds, covering the streets and buildings with an unsatisfying wetness.

The news had shared that a power failure was expected in the entire town, which really took place an hour later.

All the light were off, every electricity source was shut down. But Jimin didn't mind, he was used to these kind of situations.

It would happen every week, thunderstorms with bad consequences, one power failure after another.

But he didn't mind, he never really cared. He would rather sit over his warm bed and read books.

There was one which had him completely stuck.

He remembered the day as if it happened yesterday, the day he found the book in the basement of his parents while he helped them clean up and sort their old stuff out.

The title said 'Hunter's Choice' but the author's name was unreadable. Due to its long time it had spent in dust and dirt, the name had been smudged away.

But Jimin still didn't care, the clean pages were all that mattered. He needed the inside of the book, after all.

He didn't need to know the psycho who sat down and wrote entire masterpiece.

_But what was he actually reading?_

A dark story, one that tells how a noble man had turned into a psychotic murderer. That's it.

It explained every little detail, the trauma the man had been forced through, the deaths of his own family he had to watch.

He had lost his entire world, so he made himself a new one. A better one. One in which everyone feared him, not him fearing everyone.

He had turned himself into a known murderer. A legend. So was this book, very old but very marvelous.

It was hard for Jimin to keep this book out of his head. He had read it three times now, this was his fourth. Never had he seen such a story.

How good turned into bad, how light became darkness and how hope was left hopeless.

Fear turned into strength, everything he feared had turned him into a more powerful beast.

And there was so much more, but Jimin was distracted.

Even though he had put headphones on, the loud thunderstrike had made it through his music.

He looked up and glanced over to his window, water was running down the thin glass.

Even though the room was dark, he was able to read every word over every page.

_But for how long?_

_Was he going to wait until the power came back or would he eventually go to bed?_

He didn't know, that's why he was staring at his window. He was thinking, thought after thought. It seemed like an endless trip, he couldn't decide.

He sighed loudly and stared back onto his book, he wanted to finish this chapter first. It was the one in which the hunter was facing his first fear.

After everyone in his family had been killed, he was a loner man. It seemed that it was his time, death was now knocking on his door.

The hunter didn't mind dying, he feared pain. He didn't like to suffer, he didn't like physical or mental pain.

The definition of the word 'pain' was larger than a sane human could explain.

That's why the hunter is able to about pain in his last chapter, he had turned completely insanse.

Just when the words entered his mind, the part in which the hunter's first nightmare would take place, a bright light illuminated the room for about two seconds.

Jimin quickly looked up. This was going to make a loud noise, he thought and took off his headphones.

Just like he had expected, the followed thunder must have been the loudest he had ever heard.

But that wasn't the only thing he heard, it was the loud knock on his front door.

He was living alone but in a two-story building, there was no way he could hear a normal knock from this distance since his room was upstairs.

_And not only that, but why would anyone knock on his door at this time?_

_Who on his right mind would decide to pay Jimin a visit this late?_

He could not message his friends because his phone was shut off due to low battery.

He didn't think that a sudden power failure would prevent him from using his phone.

Giving them a call over the home phone was also impossible, he couldn't contact anyone. The person knocked again, louder this time.

I should check but not open the door, he thought to himself.

He closed the book and placed it down over the mattress before he slowly raised himself from his bed.

He didn't want to make any sounds, in case he wasn't going to open the door.

The person on the other side shouldn't know that Jimin was awake, or present at all.

He slowly walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, staring at his black door that stood a few meters away from him.

The entire place was dark and the storm was granting him light every four minutes, but for only two seconds.

The other person knocked again, his fists heavier this time.

_Was this urgent?_

Maybe one of my neighbours needed help, he thought.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair and quietly walked over to his door, feeling slightly uneasy at the fact that the person wasn't saying anything.

Normally, people would knock a few times and leave after no response.

But if it was urgent, which had to be the case since it was really late, the person would shout from behind the door and force the other one to hurry.

But this one didn't make any sound, he was only knocking.

Jimin decided to look through the hole of his door first, which was going to be the best way of approaching this moment.

Once his blue eye neared the round glass, he took note of a dark figure standing behind it.

But the figure was standing too close to the door, Jimin was unable to identify him or her.

Then, the figure knocked again and Jimin flinched. He stepped back from the door and mentally cursed at the fact that he couldn't inform any of his friends.

He didn't like this situation at all. None of this could mean anything good, he thought.

His warm fingers wrapped themselves around the door handle, his other hand unlocking his door with the key which stood in the keyhole. He then inhaled deeply.

The door opened slowly, revealing the tall man to Jimin's view. He was much taller than Jimin, dressed in complete black clothes and his head hanging low.

His black leather coat was covered with the rain's unwanted drops, his wet bangs covering the stranger's eyes.

Jimin decided to stand by the door, he wanted to keep a safe distance to the other tall man.

"Can I help you?", he then asked.

The stranger stood quiet for a few seconds before he slowly raised his left hand and put it inside of the pockted of his coat.

He pulled out a folded paper and handed it over to Jimin.

Jimin raised both of his eyebrows, confused about the sudden gift he had received.

"Is that for me?", he asked, guessing that it might be a letter.

The tall man kept giving silent responses as he waited for the blond boy to take the paper. Jimin slowly took the piece and unfolded it, figuring that it really was a letter.

He looked up at the stranger real quick before he began to read:

_**Let's play 'Hide & Seek'** _

_**You'll hide, I'll seek.** _

_**Your task:** _

_**Find the key and escape the house.** _

_**The rules:** _

_**\- Be quiet. I can hear every little sound.** _

_**\- Every hiding spot will provide you with security for only one time. You cannot hide in the same place for the second time.** _

_**\- You have only 3 lives. After the first strike, you will begin to leave a blood trail for me. After the second strike, you will become slower and you'll breathe louder. After the third strike, you will die due to heavy blood loss.** _

_**Play by the rules or die.** _

_**You have ten seconds.** _

Jimin exhaled a chuckle and looked up at the tall man, he wasn't in the mood for any of these ridiculous pranks.

"Listen, this is really not funny-", he began but saw the stranger form a smile over his face.

He then slowly began to whisper, too quiet for a normal conversation but loud enough for Jimin to hear the numbers.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

The tall man began with the countdown, but Jimin wasn't moving.

He was only getting more irritated, a grown man wanted to play a game with him at this time.

Another bright lightning granted Jimin a better look at the man. His dark clothes had been covered in dirt and dried blood, but that wasn't all.

He caught the sight of a shiny metal piece and when he lowered his gaze, he spotted a large cleaver knife in the man's right hand.

"7..."

"6..."

Jimin's eyes widened, this person seemed to be serious. His heart began to race before he finally reacted.

Jimin grabbed his door and slammed it shut, well, he tried to.

Jimin was fast but the tall man was faster, he had managed to block the door with his right foot.

"Are you kidding me?!", Jimin asked loudly.

He was now pushing the door close with both of his hands, only to feel the other's immense strength force him to step backwards.

"5..."

Jimin figured that he couldn't stop the man, he had to retreat and, just like the letter told him, he had to hide.

"4..."

He turned to look back at his house, both of his hands still on the door.

He was determined to keep that stranger out but he had already opened the door. There was no turning back.

"3..."

Jimin inhaled sharply and gave the door a forceful push, which managed to close the door a little before he finally let go.

"2..."

He immediately ran inside the building, entering the kitchen which offered him a good choice of weapons for self-defense.

"1..."

He could hear the door being swung open before it crashed against the wall, followed by heavy steps that meant that the stranger was now inside of his house.

Jimin quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife, cursing at the fact that he only owned small ones.

He hid behind the counter, tightly holding onto the knife with both of his shaking hands.

The door was then slammed shut before a locking sound echoed through the quiet house. Jimin noticed that he forgot his key on the door, he was now screwed.

He remembered that the letter wanted him to 'find the key'.

_Did it mean his own key?_

_How did he manage to put himself into this situation?_

_Why did he leave his key behind?_

_Why did he even open the door?_

_Why was he not sleeping?_

Jimin cursed, the place was silent and he did not like it.

The tall man was not making a single sound, he was going to be a big challenge for Jimin.

He couldn't call the police, he couldn't reach any kind of help. He was on his own.

"I know where you are"

He suddenly heard a deep voice call out, it seemed that the tall man was really making his way towards the kitchen.

"Don't forget to play by the rules"

The tall man reminded, making Jimin frown. He was trying to focus on his voice, he needed to know where he was.

But the stranger's words kept on distracting him, forcing him to think about the letter.

He didn't want to play, he didn't want to be included into this.

_But did he have another choice?_

_Was he really going to be able to hide in his house?_

_Could he even cope with the first strike?_

He was scared, there was a madman wandering in his house with a sharp cleaver knife in his possession.

He wanted to play the seeker while Jimin was forced to be the hider.

"Let the game begin"

He heard the tall man call out before he figured that they were in the same room.

_What was even happening?_

_What was the meaning of all of this?_

_Who was that stranger that was now lurking in the kitchen?_

Jimin could feel his heart race in his throat, his entire body was shaking. But he was also ready to run or strike, if the tall man happened to find him.

The only thing on his mind was to get out, and for that he didn't need his key. He could just escape through the back door or a window.

This building was his house after all. The end of the corridor owned the back door but he was currently trapped in the kitchen.

The only place that provided him with weapons and the only place in which the seeker was at as well.

He could hear his heavy steps, they were right behind the counter he was hiding at.

Jimin remembered the fact that he had to be quiet, that the man could hear every little sound.

He quickly covered his mouth with his left hand, while his right hand held onto the kitchen knife tightly. It wasn't a deadly weapon but one that could bring damages if aimed at the correct spot.

Jimin didn't want to kill, he couldn't bring himself to take the life of any person from this world. But if it meant to defend himself, he was ready to cause injuries.

He wanted to try and escape this place first. Killing was the third option which he hoped wouldn't take its turn.

In order to kill the seeker, he had to reach his neck but the problem was that the man was really tall.

Much taller than Jimin was, it was almost an impossible task.

Suddenly he noticed how calm the air had become, the rain was still pouring against the windows but that was it.

Not thunders and no lightning, not even the tall man's heavy footsteps.

_Was he gone?_

_Was it safe to look?_

He wasn't sure whether it was okay to even move his muscles, he felt paralyzed. He still couldn't believe the game he had been forced to play, or at least join.

There was a psychopath walking around his house with a knife in his hands.

_How real could this be?_

_And why him? Why Jimin?_

Out of all the people that seeked adventure, Jimin was the only person who chased the calmness.

All of his friends were amazed by his calm personality, even his family.

He had never done any harm to any living being, he had done nothing to deserve such a prank.

Jimin's entire body jerked up when he heard it, a deep exhale. And that is when he finally realised.

The man had never left the kitchen, he only waited for Jimin to move.

Not too long later he could hear the man near his hiding spot, closer and closer. His grip on the small knife tightened, he was ready to run.

Once he spotted the tall man's leg from around the corner, he swung the knife into his flesh as deep as he could.

There was a loud groan coming from the seeker as he bent down to his aching leg.

Jimin took this time to get up and quickly ran past the screaming man, making his way out of the kitchen.

He caught the sight of the back door at the end of the corridor and began running.

The speed of his heart was alarmingly fast, his veins pumped with adrenaline. He was going to make it, he was about to reach the door.

His hands were quick to react once he reached the door. However, the door didn't budge and he ended up running into the solid material.

The hard impact made him hit his head and right knee against the door, causing those places to hurt the most once he landed on the floor.

He felt lightheaded and numb for a short moment as he lay on the floor, his blurred vision watching the ceiling.

There was a displeasing headache and his right knee has throbbing in pure pain.

For a second he thought that he had broken his knee but figured that it was still usable, gaining back his consciousness.

He placed his right hand over his forehead and slowly managed to stand onto his feet, low groans of pain leaving through his lips.

"Did you think you could really escape that easily?", Jimin heared a loud voice from the other side of the corridor.

He snapped his head to see the tall man making his way towards him.

Only this time he was limping which must have been the effect of the knife.

Jimin quickly faced the back door again and held onto the handle with both hands, trying to open it. But he didn't seem lucky this time, this door had also been locked for whatever reason.

"Play by the rules or die", the seeker suddenly reminded with a dark giggle followed after his words.

Jimin turned to face the man again, leaning his back flat agains the door. On his right there was a room which was also connected to the kitchen.

This was it, his road to safety.

Without thinking too much, he swiftly ran to the door on his right and entered the room. It was a small food storage room.

He decided to escape through a window and knew that the kitchen owned two large windows.

He entered the kitchen and hurried to one of the large windows, only to curse at the fact that both of them had been locked.

He quickly grabbed the bin and raised it above his head, ready to throw it against the glass.

His plan was to smash his way free, but he couldn't go that far. A strong hand held onto his bin before it was forcefully ripped out of his small palms.

Jimin gasped at the sudden interaction, turning around to find the seeker.

"Found you", he whispered.

Next Jimin felt a sharp pain through the right side of his waist, gasping at the sudden burning sensation.

His eyes were wide as he noticed what had happened. He had gotten his first strike.

His hands clasped at the cut flesh, feeling the hot liquid run out through his fingers. He took two weak steps backwards, the pain was too immense to cope with it.

There was no way he could continue like this.

The seeker was only smiling, his cleaver knife was now covered in fresh blood. The iron smell entered Jimins nostrils, none of this was a prank.

This was all real and he was going to die.

However, the seeker didn't move as he watched Jimin fighting with the pain. His entire body kept still before he began.

"10..."

"9..."

He was counting again, forcing Jimin to try and understand what was happening.

"8..."

"7..."

_Was he giving time to escape?_

_Was he going to count whenever he landed a strike?_

"6..."

"5..."

It didn't take Jimin too long to understand before he hurried past the seeker and decided to hide.

He had no weapons and was defenceless, he was injured and scared to death.

He ran upstairs and thought of hiding in the large guest room which had another living room in it.

And being upstairs meant another thing, he couldn't leave through the windows now.

If he wanted to get out of this hell alive, he needed to figure a way to beat this game. Either to kill the seeker or to find the key and escape through the front door.

_But where even was his key?_

_Did the seeker take it?_

_Did the seeker hide it somewhere?_

Jimin exhaled deeply as another wave of pain crossed his body, shoving himself into the guest room. He spotted a large couch and quickly closes the door behind him.

Hedecided to hide by the couch for now. Once his weakened body plumped onto the floor, he groaned quietly at the ache.

He analyzed his bleeding wound and figured that the seeker had given him a deep cut.

Then he heard it, heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. This also reminded Jimin of another fact given by the rules.

He was leaving tracks of blood behind him.

Suddenly his nerves crumbled to the ground, his mind gave in and his panic took over. Warm liquid was forming in the corners of his eyes, he felt terrified.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door he had entered, to which he quickly covered his mouth again.

He tried to calm his breathing and closed his eyes, the warm tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

The door handle was pushed down before the door was slowly opened.

The entire house was still dark but since this room also owned large windows, the seeker could spot him if he stood near enough.

Jimin heard him take a heavy step into the room before his other foot joined.

The only sound Jimin heard was his thudding heart, threatening to burst out of his chest any moment.

"I know you're here", the seeker informed quietly.

"Play by the rules or die".

His steps were heavy, very loud and clear. Jimin figured that the seeker was standing closely to him, maybe even too close.

His eyes were closed, he couldn't tell. And whatever was happening, it was happening behind him.

He had his back leaned against the back of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest.

His body was small so it was easy for him to hide but the smell of his spilling blood might expose his hiding spot.

He was afraid, his mind alarmed. This time he wasn't ready to run, he couldn't bring himself to react in time with that trembling body of his.

The room turned quiet again, this time for a bit shorter. The seeker left out a deep giggle before his footsteps began to fade.

_Was the seeker leaving?_

_Was he able to hide from the seeker?_

"I will find you", the seeker explained darkly and left the room.

He left the door open but he was no more present. Jimin sighed in relief, slowly lowering his palm from his lips.

He began to sweat, his body was warming up for no good reason.

He didn't know what time it was, he didn't know where the seeker was. All he knew was that he needed medical assistance.

His wound didn't look promising, making him believe that the second strike would bring him an immediate death.

He thought of another way to defend himself, slowly raising himself from the couch he was hiding behind. It took him more strength than he thought it would.

The injury had almost taken most of his body control.

He had to exhale loudly, fearing that the seeker might have heard him. His eyes looked through the dark room, trying to find anything to take out the seeker with.

But his hopes failed again, there was nothing available in this room for such use.

He mentally cursed again, flinching at the sudden sound of nearing footsteps. He quickly sat back down onto the floor, hiding behind the same couch.

He covered his mouth once again, his heart rate slowly rising.

Even though he knew that this hiding spot was effective, he feared that the seeker might search for him through the entire room now.

"Play by the rules or die", the seeker's deep voice was loud.

He kept on reminding Jimin about the same thing, repeating the same words over and over again.

But Jimin just couldn't bring himself to understand, he didn't want to be a part of this deadly game.

"Found you", Jimin suddenly heard.

His wide gaze met the dark smile of the seeker, a deep wave of fear crossing his body.

Jimin quickly turned to his left and crawled away from the tall man, only until he was stopped by a firm grip on his right ankle.

_How did he find him?_

The letter, the rules. Jimin remembered that he wasn't allowed to hide in the same place for the second place and found himself cursing for forgetting.

"Let go of me!", Jimin yelled as he struggled to free himself from the seeker's tight grip.

But it was no use, his entire body was dragged backwards, closer to danger.

His sweaty palms squeaked as they glided over the wooden floor, his injured waist sending waves of pain through his body.

The position was painful but Jimin was afraid of the other pain he was about to receive.

But it was his fault, he had hid in the same spot again.

He was told the rules, he was informed not to choose the same place.

_Was he the one to blame?_

The seeker dragged Jimin closer until his torso was between both of his feet, holding him tightly in place.

There was no way for Jimin to escape, the seeker had trapped him with his ankles narrowly on both sides of his waist.

Jimin watched in horror while the tall man bent fowards, raising his hand which held the cleaver knife.

The stranger's other hand found its way on Jimin's throat, pressing his head flat against the floor.

His hands were quick to react and he immediately held onto the tall man's arm, trying to free himself from his hold.

Jimin began choking as the grip around his neck tightened, fighting to fill his lungs with air.

His wide eyes were following the deadly line of the sharp material.

The seeker leaned in closer, a wide smile formed on his face before he exhaled deeply.

"Play by the rules or die", the seeker whispered.

Next he swung the knife down into Jimin's body, shoving it deeply into his stomach.

Jimin could only gasp as the pain struck him, he could feel his body alarm him about the nearing death, wanting to shut itself down due to the overwhelming pain.

He couldn't take it, he couldn't endure it.

The knife was large, the wound even larger. His entire body froze as he tried to cope with the unbearable pain.

His small hands went loose and both of his arms dropped to his sides, his eyes falling to the ceiling.

He then coughed and quickly turned his head to the side, feeling a string of blood bursting out through his parted lips.

His chest was rising and falling heavily, his breaths becoming sharper by the passing second.

_Could this be his end?_

A warm tear managed to escape his one eye before more tears joined, he closed his eyes and accepted his upcoming fate.

He was dying, a slow and painful death.

Suddenly he felt another sharp pain crossing his body to which Jimin hissed. The seeker was pulling out the knife.

Once the cleaver knife was removed from the cut flesh, a great amount of blood streamed out from Jimin's body.

The seeker slowly withdrew himself from the trembling body. His body kept still as he stood above Jimin, watching him suffer from his previous second strike.

The red liquid began painting Jimin's clothes before it created a small puddle around his body.

Jimin remarked the tall man's silence, not allowing himself to stare back at him.

He was still afraid and didn't know what else awaited him, so he kept his eyes shut.

His heartbeat increased, he didn't wish to die.

The more seconds passed, the more he could feel the heat from his own blood. He had lost way too much.

The seeker then giggled to which Jimin opened his eyes to stare back at him. It had happened so fast, his sudden reaction to the sudden sound.

And it didn't take him too long to realize that he was alone in the room, the seeker was nowhere to be seen.

He began breathing through his mouth, confused about the absence of the killer.

_Did he just disappear?_

_Did he leave the house?_

Jimin had many question marks around his head but there was one thing clear. He had to stop the bleeding.

And for that, he had to get up. Or try, at least.

With much force Jimin rolled his body over, groaning at the pain his injuries sent him.

While he placed both palms over the floor, he figured that this had been his second strike.

When he got his first strike, the seeker had given him 10 seconds to run.

Which meant that Jimin owned another chance, his last chance to escape this madness.

But all of this meant that the seeker was still present in this house, somewhere Jimin didn't know.

So Jimin had to hurry, he didn't know how much time he had left and needed to provide his injuries with treatment.

He pushed himself up and managed to stand on his knees, his teary eyes taking note of his floor which was covered in dark blood.

Even his own shirt was soaked in the red liquid, his vision was slightly blurred as he raised his head.

He held onto his couch and slowly lifted his weakened body from the ground.

Another faint groan left his lips which were also covered in blood, he could taste the iron on his tongue.

His one hand found itself over the bleeding injury while the other stood on the couch. He needed something to support his balance with.

He looked around the dark room and spotted the open door. Before he made any other movement, he reminded himself.

"Do not hide in the same place for the second time".

And with that, he pushed himself forward and stumbled on his own foot. It was hard for him to walk properly.

He walked against the wall but managed to stop himself the last second, his free hand slamming against the solid wall.

He took a few more deep breaths, reminding himself that the seeker was still in his house. He had to be quiet if he wanted to win this mad game.

He stepped out through the doorframe and caught the sight of his own room, knowing that he could find something useful in there.

He slowly but quietly made his way to his own room, closing the door just in case the seeker happened to walk bye.

Bad idea. The door made a louder noise than Jimin had imagined.

The seeker must have heard it, Jimin thought as another panic attack greeted him.

His wide eyes looked around his room, he could hear the tall man's heavy steps. He was nearing the scene, there was little time.

Jimin then saw it, his large closet which was big enough for a perfect hiding spot.

-

"I will find you", the seeker laughed through the dark corridor.

He was quick to walk up the stairs and found his way to Jimin's room. All he had to do was follow the dripped blood on the floor.

Jimin had basically exposed the seeker his new hiding place. So it was his turn to find his target and use his third and last strike.

He slammed the door open and stood silent for a few seconds. His eyes followed the trail of blood which led to a large closet.

And not only that, he could hear the blond boy's heavy breaths.

He was aware of the fact that he had found him, now he had to lure him out of his hiding place.

"I know where you are", he whispered and neared the closet.

His steps ever so heavy and slow, but the sound so scary and alarming.

Jimin decided to hold his breath, his one hand over his lips while the other pressed one of his shirt, he had taken from his closet, over his bleeding wound.

He couldn't see anything, he didn't know what was going on behind the wood.

The seeker stood in front of the closet, a deep grin forming over his face while his hand held the handle.

Jimin pressed his eyes shut, he could feel the presence of the tall man right in front of him.

And with that, he swung the closet door open. A deep silence followed behind as both figures kept still.

The seeker's smile faded away, his target wasn't in the closet.

There was a frown of confusion on his hidden face, he swung the other door open as well. But to his frustration, he had confirmed that the entire closet was empty.

"I know you are here", he informed while closing both doors again.

He kept silent, he tried to find his target through the noises but it was quiet. He then turned around, looking through the dark room.

Jimin inhaled deeply and raised his one leg, placing his foot against the closet and pushing it forwards as hard as he could.

That's right. He wasn't hiding in the closet, he stood behind the closet.

The wooden furniture leaned forwards until gravity took over and did the rest of the job.

The seeker could only turn his body around before the large material fell over him, sending him to the ground with a loud sound.

Jimin exhaled, silently looking at his closet which had landed over the killer.

"I can't believe it worked", he whispered, mentally praising himself for the successful plan he had created.

The seeker lay motionless below the closet, his one hand standing outside the wooden furniture.

This was it, he had won the game.

He had beaten the game, it was game over for the seeker.

Jimin didn't want to waste any further time and began making his way out of his room. He had to complete the game, after all.

He groaned at each step as he walked down the stairs, his heartbeat increasing its speed as he walked towards his front door.

And to his surprise, the key remained in the keyhole.

The shirt which he was pressing against his open wound was entirely covered in blood.

If he wanted to survive this injury, he had to hurry.

Once again, he slammed one hand against the door in order to catch his balance again. His trembling hand held the key before he turned it.

The sound of the unlocking door felt very welcoming to his ears in that very moment.

He took one large step backwards and opened the door, relief written all over his face.

But the sudden push, which slammed the almost open door shut again, stole away all of the positive emotions.

Jimin froze as his eyes met the familiar hand, his blood running cold at the only thoughts that crossed his mind.

_Why is he awake?_

_How did he manage to get here so fast?_

Jimin's heart sank to his stomach, once he heard the dark giggle behind him again.

He didn't dare to turn around, he couldn't even move a single muscle.

"Did you really think you'd win?", the seeker asked quietly.

"Did you really think I'd let you beat me in my own game?".

A strong hand grasped Jimin's shoulder and turned his entire body around at once, slamming his back against the door.

Jimin groaned in pure pain, the bloody shirt slipping from his hand and falling to the ground.

He then felt a tight grip on his neck, cold fingers wrapped around his warm skin.

Both of his hands held onto the seeker's arm, in an attempt to free himself from the strangling torture.

He couldn't bring out a single word as panic and fear flooded his mind, he had been captured again.

"This is my game and I decide who wins", the tall man continued.

The grip tightened to which Jimin choked on a sharp inhale.

He could see it, the sharp metal piece in the seeker's other hand.

This was it, the last strike that was going to end the entire game.

"You hear me?! This is my choice!", the tall man began to raise the tone of his voice.

He seemed to have lost his temper, there was anger and frustration leaking out of him.

He then placed the sharp edge of his knife over Jimin's neck, holding it on a deadly position.

"It's the hunter's choice", he added before he swung the cleaver knife and cut Jimin's throat open.

The blond boy immediately choked on the sudden blood gushing out of his mouth and his open flesh.

"You lost the game", he seeker confirmed.

It didn't take long for his arms and legs to turn numb, his arms limply falling to his sides while his legs lost complete control.

And after a few other seconds, his entire vision turned black.

He lost the game, the seeker had won.

But he wasn't the seeker, he had called himself the 'Hunter'.

_Who was he in real?_

Well, it didn't matter. Not after Jimin's eyes bursted open and he found himself on his bed.

His headphones were still on and the book 'Hunter's choice" was lying over his chest.

He quickly removed the headphones from his head and touched his torso, there were no wounds.

The book fell from his chest and landed on the soft mattress. He figured that he had fallen asleep, all of the madness had been a dream.

A nightmare, to be more specific.

He checked his phone to see what time it was, the power was still cut.

_**Thursday, 02:17 am** _

"Dear god", Jimin exhaled and dropped himself over his bed.

He felt relieved that all of the previous scenes had happened in his sleep, he was alive and he was well.

That was, of course, until he heard it. A loud knock on his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I do not own Jimin, BTS or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not associate with BigHit. All rights go to their rightful owner.
> 
> **Follow me on Twitter!**  
>  @Shanubi1


End file.
